serial101_arquivosfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Stephen King
STEPHEN KING O MESTRE DO HORROR MODERNO Escritor americano nascido em 21/09/1947 em Portland (Maine), Stephen Edwin King pode ser considerado como "O Mestre do Horror Moderno", devido ao seu notável talento em escrever livros e contar histórias recheadas com elementos sobrenaturais. Sua obra literária alcançou um sucesso e reconhecimento tão grandes, que foi traduzida para mais de 35 países e dezenas de suas histórias foram adaptadas para o cinema e televisão, tornando-se um dos autores mais filmados na história do cinema de horror, ao lado de outros mestres como Edgar Allan Poe, H. P. Lovecraft e Clive Barker. No começo de 1959, ele iniciou suas atividades literárias editando um fanzine local chamado "Dave´s Rag" juntamente com seu irmão mais velho David. Com baixa tiragem e utilizando recursos modestos de produção, eles reproduziam o jornal com o auxílio de um mimeógrafo e distribuíam na cidade onde moravam, Derham. Em 1963, com a ajuda do amigo Chris Chesley, King publicou uma coleção com 18 contos sobrenaturais chamada "People, Places, and Things - Volume I", vindo um ano depois a publicar de forma amadora o livro "The Star Invaders". Aos 18 anos de idade, Stephen King teve seu primeiro trabalho publicado, o conto "I Was a Teenage Grave Robber", na revista "Comics Review". Em 1967, ele teve sua primeira história vendida, "The Glass Floor", para a revista "Startling Mystery Stories". Em janeiro de 1971, o escritor casou-se com Tabitha Jane Spruce, com quem vive até hoje. Ela foi a responsável pelo marido terminar de escrever o livro "Carrie", cujo projeto tinha sido abandonado por ele antes da conclusão. Publicado em 1974 e transformado em filme dois anos depois nas mãos do diretor Brian De Palma, a história de uma adolescente com poderes telecinéticos que se vinga mortalmente dos colegas de escola que a desprezavam, foi um grande sucesso de bilheteria e impulsionou de forma avassaladora a carreira de Stephen King, que a partir daí iniciou uma overdose de lançamentos de livros como "A Hora do Vampiro" (1975), "O Iluminado" (1977), "A Dança da Morte" (1978), "Sombras da Noite" (contos, 1978), "Zona Morta" (1979), "A Incendiária" (1980), e muitos, muitos outros mais, com a maioria sendo adaptada e transformada em filmes. Atualmente, Stephen King vive com sua esposa e três filhos em Bangor, no Maine (Estado americano onde a maioria de suas histórias são ambientadas), e com mais de 300 milhões de livros em publicação pelo mundo, ele continua escrevendo e também emprestando seu talento para o cinema, que já possui uma galeria maldita com dezenas de filmes baseados em sua obra. Em junho de 1999 ele sofreu um grave atropelamento quando caminhava por uma estrada, mas com muito esforço conseguiu recuperar-se e logo escreveu o roteiro da mini-série para a TV "A Casa Adormecida" (Rose Red, 2002) e o livro "O Apanhador de Sonhos" (Dreamcatcher), que transformou-se em filme para o cinema no início de 2003, perpetuando seu legado de horror e felizmente saciando sua legião de fãs sedentos por histórias sobrenaturais. FILMOGRAFIA - CINEMA Ao longo de sua extensa história de mais de 100 anos, o cinema sempre procurou adaptar obras literárias produzindo filmes com roteiros inspirados em livros de variadas temáticas e autores de diferentes estilos. Mais especificamente no caso do cinema de horror, os escritores mais famosos e com um maior número de histórias adaptadas são Edgar Allan Poe e Howard Phillips Lovecraft, representando uma época mais antiga, e Clive Barker e Stephen King, que fazem parte de um período mais recente e moderno do Horror. King, inclusive, é o recordista em filmes inspirados em sua obra, pois de forma direta ou indireta ele tem participado do cinema fantástico por quase 40 anos e 70 filmes (incluindo produções para televisão, vídeo, curta-metragens e mini-séries) Esses quatro autores, mundialmente famosos por suas consagradas carreiras literárias, são personalidades marcantes também no cinema, fornecendo idéias, argumentos e histórias para a criação de filmes de horror e ficção científica que tem proporcionado entretenimento para os apreciadores do estilo e povoado por décadas a imaginação dos fãs com os piores pesadelos... A filmografia baseada em obras de Stephen King (veja breve biografia e listagem detalhada de filmes no final desse artigo) geralmente é considerada de qualidade duvidosa, com a produção de dezenas de filmes que dividem a opinião dos fãs toda vez que são lançados, impulsionando invariavelmente grande movimentação em polêmicas listas de discussão pela internet, com significativa quantidade de elogios e principalmente críticas. Todas essas opiniões a favor ou contrárias são sempre muito subjetivas considerando-se a diferença natural entre um livro e um filme e devido a todas as conhecidas dificuldades em se adaptar uma obra literária para a tela grande. Mas o que mais tem incomodado os fãs da obra literária de Stephen King e os apreciadores do cinema de horror em geral é que em muitos dos filmes lançados trazendo o nome de King como inspiração de seus roteiros, na verdade houve uma atitude oportunista e equivocada de seus produtores em ganhar promoção utilizando o nome consagrado do autor, pois a maioria desses filmes trazem histórias superficiais e muito pouco baseadas realmente nos argumentos originais de Stephen King, gerando até uma quantidade enorme de sequências descartáveis a partir de filmes originais que já haviam sido mal adaptados. Outro erro cometido várias vezes pelos produtores foi a insistência em se filmar um conto curto de Stephen King num filme de longa metragem em vez de um episódio de menor duração (apesar que esse fato também aconteceu em muitos casos), obrigando os roteiristas a criarem novas situações em torno do argumento original, distanciando-se de sua proposta inicial com resultados na maioria das vezes não satisfatórios. Porém, o mais importante para quem aprecia o gênero horror, a despeito de todos os problemas e mesmo exercendo uma análise crítica necessária e indispensável, uma sugestão é procurar se envolver com o principal objetivo do cinema: DIVERSÃO. FILMOGRAFIA - CINEMA Carrie, A Estranha (Carrie, 1976) - Direção de Brian De Palma, com Sissy Spacek, Amy Irving, Nancy Allen e John Travolta. História adaptada do livro "Carrie" (1974). Teve uma sequência em 1999 ("A Maldição de Carrie" / The Rage - Carrie 2), de Katt Shea, e uma refilmagem de 180 minutos para a TV, "Carrie" (2002), de David Carson. O Iluminado (The Shining, 1980) - Direção de Stanley Kubrick, com Jack Nicholson. História adaptada do livro "O Iluminado" (1977). Inspirou uma mini-série homônima para a TV em 1997. Creepshow (Creepshow, 1982) - Direção de George A. Romero, com Leslie Nielsen, Ed Harris, Tom Savini e Fritz Weaver. Filme dividido em cinco histórias sobrenaturais, com roteiro de Stephen King homenageando as antigas revistas em quadrinhos de horror dos anos 1950 da editora "EC Comics" (Tales From the Crypt / Weird Science / The Vault of Horror). Stephen King protagoniza um dos episódios, "The Lonesome Death of Jordy Verril". Teve uma sequência em 1987, "Show de Horrores", de Michael Gornick. Cujo, o Cão Assassino (Cujo, 1983) - Direção de Lewis Teague, com Dee Wallace Stone e Ed Lauter. Nota: História adaptada do livro "Cujo" (1981). "O popular escritor Stephen King, autor de dezenas de livros de sucesso de horror, também é um dos que mais possui histórias adaptadas para o cinema. Ainda no início dos anos 80, um de seus primeiros trabalhos literários transformado em filme foi "Cujo" (Cujo, 1983), a partir de seu livro homônimo escrito dois anos antes, com direção de Lewis Teague, veterano cineasta nascido em 1938 e responsável por filmes como "Alligator - O Jacaré Gigante" (80) e "Olho de Gato" (85), este também baseado na obra do "mestre do horror moderno". Cujo é o nome de um imenso cão da raça São Bernardo. A Hora da Zona Morta (The Dead Zone, 1983) - Direção de David Cronenberg, com Christopher Walken, Anthony Zerbe, Martin Sheen, Herbert Lom e Tom Skerritt. História adaptada do livro "Zona Morta" (1979). Inspirou uma série de TV homônima em 2002. Christine, o Carro Assassino (Christine, 1983) - Direção de John Carpenter, com Keith Gordon e John Stockwell. História adaptada do livro "Christine" (1983). Colheita Maldita (em vídeo) / Filhos do Mal (no cinema) (Children of the Corn, 1984) - Direção de Fritz Kiersch, com Linda Hamilton e R. G. Armstrong. Adaptação da história "As Crianças do Milharal", do livro de contos "Sombras da Noite" (Night Shift, 1976/77/78). Originou uma enorme franquia com outros seis filmes produzidos diretamente para o mercado de vídeo até 2001: Colheita Maldita 2 - O Sacrifício Final (The Final Sacrifice, 1992, de David F. Price); Colheita Maldita 3 (Urban Harvest, 1995, de James D. R. Hickox); Colheita Maldita 4 (The Gathering, 1996, de Greg Spence); Colheita Maldita 5 - Campos do Terror (Fields of Terror, 1998, de Ethan Wiley); Colheita Maldita 666 - Isaac Está de Volta (Isaac's Return, 1999, de Kari Skogland); Colheita Maldita 7 - A Revelação (Revelation, 2001, de Guy Magar). Chamas da Vingança (Firestarter, 1984) - Direção de Mark L. Lester, com Drew Barrymore, George C. Scott e David Keith. História adaptada do livro "A Incendiária" (1980). Teve uma sequência em 2002 para a TV ("Vingança em Chamas" / Firestarter 2: Rekindled), de Robert Iscove, com Malcolm McDowell e Dennis Hopper. Olhos de Gato (Cat's Eye, 1984) - Direção de Lewis Teague, com James Woods e Drew Barrymore. Filme dividido em três episódios, sendo a história "Ex-Fumantes Ltda." (Quitter´s Inc.) adaptada do livro de contos "Sombras da Noite". A Hora do Lobisomem (Silver Bullet, 1985) - Direção de Daniel Attias, com Gary Busey e Corey Haim. História adaptada do livro "A Hora do Lobisomem" (Cycle of the Werewolf, 1984). Foi exibido na televisão como “Bala de Prata”, tradução literal do original. Os responsáveis pela escolha dos títulos no Brasil foram oportunistas e de forma equivocada nomearam o filme “Lone Wolf”, de 1988, dirigido por John Callas e com Dyan Brown, como “A Hora do Lobisomem 2”, não tendo na verdade nenhuma relação com o filme inspirado no livro de Stephen King. Para tentar salvar a própria pele, um jovem casal de irmãos precisa desesperadamente descobrir a identidade do lobisomem que anda aterrorizando a sua cidade. Essa premissa, que em um primeiro momento pode parecer demasiadamente semelhante ao recente "Amaldiçoados" (Cursed, 2005) do veterano Wes Craven, é na verdade um dos principais elementos do roteiro de "Silver Bullet" (1985), filme que foi lançado no Brasil em VHS (e recentemente em DVD) com o título de "A Hora do Lobisomem", mas que foi exibido à exaustão na televisão pelo canal SBT com o título original de "Bala de Prata" Comboio do Terror (Maximum Overdrive, 1985) - Direção de Stephen King, com Emilio Estevez. Adaptação da história "Caminhões", do livro de contos "Sombras da Noite". Único filme dirigido por Stephen King. Teve uma espécie de refilmagem para a TV em 1998 chamada "Trucks". Conta Comigo (Stand By Me, 1986) - Direção de Rob Reiner, com Wil Wheaton, River Phoenix, Corey Feldman, Jerry O'Connell, Kiefer Sutherland e Richard Dreyfuss. História adaptada da novela "O Corpo" (The Body), da coleção "Quatro Estações" (Different Seasons, 1982). A história é verídica, foi baseada num fato realmente ocorrido na infância de King. Inclusive, o próprio autor é retratado no filme, no personagem que se torna um escritor quando adulto. Show de Horrores (Creepshow 2, 1987) - Direção de Michael Gornick, com Tom Savini e George Kennedy. Notas: Filme dividido em três histórias sobrenaturais, com roteiro de George A. Romero, homenageando as antigas revistas em quadrinhos de horror dos anos 1950 da editora "EC Comics" (Tales From the Crypt / Weird Science / The Vault of Horror). O episódio "A Balsa" é inspirado em conto de Stephen King, do livro "Tripulação de Esqueletos" (Skeleton Crew, 1985). Filmes de horror com histórias curtas, unidas por um fio condutor, são um subgênero bastante antigo e popular. O Sobrevivente (The Running Man, 1987) - Direção de Paul Michael Glaser, com Arnold Schwarzenegger. História adaptada do livro "The Running Man" (1982, sob o pseudônimo de Richard Bachman). O Cemitério Maldito (Pet Sematary, 1989) - Direção de Mary Lambert, com Fred Gwynne, Dale Midkiff e Denise Crosby. História adaptada do livro "O Cemitério" (1983). Teve uma sequência em 1992 ("O Cemitério Maldito 2" / Pet Sematary Two), também de Mary Lambert, com Edward Furlong. Quem nunca teve um animal de estimação? Um bichinho amigo, que nos acompanhou na infância e a deixou um pouco mais divertida. O cachorro companheiro, cúmplice de nossas traquinagens, o gatinho sempre disposto a deitar-se em nosso colo e passar um pouquinho de tempo conosco, aquele hamster peralta correndo em sua jaula. Eu particularmente nutro boas lembranças de meus animais de estimação: possuíamos até um cemitério especial para estes nossos companheiros no quintal de minha casa. E é justamente sobre um cemitério de animais que irei falar agora. "Cemitério Maldito (Pet Sematary)" foi a primeira adaptação para as telas de um livro de Stephen King que teve roteiro adaptado pelo próprio escritor. Baseado em um de seus melhores romances, "O Cemitério", esta produção não faz feio e é uma das adaptações mais rentáveis do Sr. King, com lucros em torno de $80 milhões. Afinal não é qualquer filme de terror que aparece com cacife suficiente para ser considerado clássico dentro do gênero. A Criatura do Cemitério (Graveyard Shift, 1990) - Direção de Ralph S. Singleton, com Brad Dourif. Adaptação da história "Turno do Cemitério", do livro de contos "Sombras da Noite". Contos da Escuridão (Tales From the Darkside - The Movie, 1990) - Direção de John Harrison, com Christian Slater. Nota: Produção de George A. Romero, baseada em série homônima de TV, com três episódios sendo um deles, "The Cat from Hell", adaptado de um conto de Stephen King, que foi publicado nas antologias "Tales of Unknown Horror" (1978) e "Magicats" (1984). Louca Obsessão (Misery, 1990) - Direção de Rob Reiner e com James Caan, Kathy Bates e Lauren Bacall. Notas: História adaptada do livro "Angústia" (1987). Kathy Bates ganhou o "Oscar" de melhor atriz por sua atuação. O Passageiro do Futuro (The Lawnmower Man, 1992) - Direção de Brett Leonard, com Pierce Brosnan. Adaptação da história "O Homem do Cortador de Grama", do livro de contos "Sombras da Noite". Stephen King considerou que o filme não tem nenhuma relação com seu conto e entrou na justiça conseguindo retirar o crédito da história para ele por decisão judicial.Apenas por curiosidade, pois não houve nenhum envolvimento de Stephen King, foi filmada uma sequência em 1996 (“O Passageiro do Futuro 2” / Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace), de Farhad Mann, com Patrick Bergin Sonâmbulos (Sleepwalkers, 1992) - Direção de Mick Garris, com Mark Hamill e Brian Krause. Roteiro original de Stephen King, sem ser baseado em nenhum livro ou história já publicada anteriormente. A Metade Negra (The Dark Half, 1993) - Direção de George A. Romero, com Timothy Hutton e Michael Rooker. História adaptada do livro "A Metade Negra" (1989). Trocas Macabras (Needful Things, 1993) - Direção de Fraser C. Heston, com Max Von Sydow e Ed Harris. Nota: História adaptada do livro "Trocas Macabras" (1991). Mangler - O Grito do Terror (The Mangler, 1994) - Direção de Tobe Hooper, com Robert Englund e Ted Levine. Notas: Adaptação da história "A Máquina de Passar Roupa", do livro de contos "Sombras da Noite". Teve uma sequência em 2001 para a TV ("Pânico Virtual" / The Mangler 2), de Michael Hamilton-Wright, com Lance Henriksen; e uma em 2005, "Mangler: O Massacre". Um Sonho de Liberdade (The Shawshank Redemption, 1994) - Direção de Frank Darabont, com Morgan Freeman e Tim Robbins. Nota: História adaptada da novela "Os Condenados de Shawshank" (Rita Hayworth & the Shawshank Redemption), da coleção "Quatro Estações". Eclipse Total (Dolores Claiborne, 1995) - Direção de Taylor Hackford, com Kathy Bates e Jennifer Jason Leigh. Nota: História adaptada do livro "Eclipse Total" (1992). A Maldição do Cigano (Thinner, 1996) - Direção de Tom Holland, com Robert John Burke. História adaptada do livro "A Maldição do Cigano" (1984, sob o pseudônimo de Richard Bachman). Vôo Noturno (The Night Flier, 1998) - Direção de Mark Pavia, com Miguel Ferrer. Adaptação de história "O Piloto Noturno", do livro de contos "Pesadelos e Paisagens Noturnas" (Nightmares & Dreamscapes, 1993), e que também havia sido publicado antes na antologia "Prime Evil" (1988). O Aprendiz (Apt Pupil, 1998) - Direção de Bryan Singer, com Ian McKellen e Elias Koteas. História adaptada da novela "Aluno Inteligente", da coleção "Quatro Estações". Cain Rose Up (1999) - Direção de David Britten Prior, com Deborah Offner. À Espera de Um Milagre (The Green Mile, 1999) - Direção de Frank Darabont, com Tom Hanks, Michael Clarke Duncan, David Morse, Gary Sinise e Barry Pepper. História adaptada da mini-série literária “O Corredor da Morte” (1996), a primeira e única já escrita por Stephen King. Somente depois da produção do filme é que os capítulos foram reunidos em um único livro, que no Brasil se chamou “À Espera de Um Milagre”. Lembranças de um Verão (Hearts in Atlantis, 2001) - Direção de Scott Hicks, com Anthony Hopkins e David Morse. História adaptada do livro "Corações na Atlântida" (1999). O Apanhador de Sonhos (Dreamcatcher, 2003) - Direção de Lawrence Kasdan, com Morgan Freeman e Tom Sizemore. História adaptada do livro "O Apanhador de Sonhos" (2001). Janela Secreta, A (Secret Window, 2004) - Direção e roteiro de David Koepp, com Johnny Depp, John Turturro, Timothy Hutton, Maria Bello e Charles Dutton. História adaptada do conto “Meia-noite e Dois Minutos: Janela Secreta, Jardim Secreto”, do livro “Depois da Meia-Noite” (From Four Past Midnight, 1990). Montado na Bala (Dreamcatcher, 2003) - Direção de Mick Garris, com Jonathan Jackson e David Arquette. História adaptada do e-book "Riding the Bullet". 1408 (1408, 2007) - Direção de Mikael Håfström. História adaptada do conto "1408". O Nevoeiro (The Mist, 2007) - Direção de Frank Darabont. História adaptada do conto "O Nevoeiro", do livro "Tripulação de Esqueletos". FILMOGRAFIA - TELEVISÃO / VÍDEO Salem's Lot (1979) - Mini-série de 210 minutos com direção de Tobe Hooper e com James Mason. Notas: História adaptada do livro "A Hora do Vampiro" (1975). Teve uma versão reduzida de 112 minutos lançada em vídeo e teve também uma sequência em 1988 ("Retorno a Salem's Lot" / "A Return to Salem's Lot"), de Larry Cohen. E em 2004 teve uma outra mini série homônima produzida diretamente para a TV com direção de Mikael Salomon. O Processador de Palavras dos Deuses (The Word Processor of the Gods, 1984) - Episódio da série de TV "Tales From the Darkside". Lançado em vídeo como "Contos da Escuridão 2", baseado em conto do livro "Tripulação de Esqueletos". Gramma (1985) - Episódio da nova série de TV "Além da Imaginação" (The Twilight Zone, 1985/1989). Com roteiro do escritor Harlan Ellison, baseado em conto do livro "Tripulação de Esqueletos